Dualidad
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: Ellos eran el origen de todo; los principios complementarios. Por que él era…maldad. Y mientras él era maldad, ella era bondad, y cuando él era muerte, ella era vida. Él era oscuridad y ella luz. Pero: ¿Quién está más influenciado por quién? ¿El lado blanco por el lado negro? ¿O quizás el negro por el lado blanco? /¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Colourless Ly!


**Nota:** ¡YAS! La primera vez que escribo Zevis/Zervis. Por fin, había planeado escribir algo de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sé porqué no lo había hecho e.e. Soy una cabezona, lo lamento.

* * *

Aviso: **_"Regalo de cumpleaños para_ Colourless Ly _(anteriormente Gray Happiness) del Foro El Gran Reino de Fiore"._**

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado! Disculpa la tardanza TT_TT, pero me explotan demasiado y no había tenido tiempo. Pero ¡Oye! Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien, y que los próximos años sean incluso mejores. Y, y, y que hayas comido mucho pastel y felices chocolates..(?) xD. En cualquier caso, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esa historia son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Disclaimer2:** La foto de portada pertenece a eqqlo.

 **Palabras:** 1,057.

 **Rated** : K+

 **Pairing** : Zeref x Mavis

* * *

 **¡Espero que te guste!**

* * *

.

 **Dualidad**

.

.

Que estúpido.

Él era Zeref, el mago más tenebroso de Earthland, él único capaz de crear demonios y aterrorizar generaciones y generaciones. ¿Entonces por qué?

Cuando la conoció, pensó que simplemente era una chiquilla extraña, con ese cabello tan rubio agitándose en todas las direcciones del viento, y esa voz de ángel que resonaba miles de veces en su cabeza, como una pequeña bailarina de porcelana, que se movía con delicadeza. La chica se internaba en su cabeza, con pequeños pasos y sonrisas y después de eso…simplemente no había nada.

Todos aquellos oscuros pensamientos, y todos los miedos que siempre lo rodeaban, huyeron con la cola entre las patas al observarla, a su luz irradiando de su tersa y cálida piel. Y cuando lo miraba con esos inocentes ojos, él simplemente no podía contra ellos, perdía toda capacidad de enfrentarse a ellos; y luego venía la peor parte, su sonrisa, tan brillante que le llegaba a las retinas y ellas gritaban de delirio. Probablemente uno de esos días, lo terminaría dejando ciego, o muerto.

Pero no importaba en lo más mínimo estar muerto. Porque por alguna razón no podía dejar de verla.

Él era… _maldad._ Y mientras él era maldad, ella era _bondad_ , y cuando él era _muerte_ , ella era _vida_.

Él era _oscuridad_ y ella _luz_.

¿Pero saben cuál es la mejor parte?

Que ninguno podía continuar sin el otro. Eran dos extremos lejanos, tan lejanos que se tendía a olvidar que al final de cuentas nunca se soltaban de las manos. Si había vida, debía existir muerte, si existía la luz, debía de haber oscuridad y si existía la maldad, debía de coexistir la bondad.

Una parte de él se encontraba tan atado a ella, que no podía soltarse ni si quiera con la espada más filosa del reino. Hubiera decidido cortarse los brazos antes de que sucediera, pero ni siquiera con eso podría haberlo evitado.

Porque mientras ella brillaba, él se enamoraba de su némesis.

Y mientras él permanecía en la oscuridad, ella se aproximaba con pequeños brinquitos y sonrisas que le provocaban sensaciones extrañas en el estómago. La piel grisácea y fría se tornaba caliente y roja, y entonces lo odiaba, porque ya no parecía Zeref, el mago más tenebroso, sino solo Zeref. Zeref, el que una vez fue humano.

El Zeref que siempre anheló ser, hasta que se decidió por terminar con el sufrimiento de los humanos. Él no podía morir, pero ellos sí.

Y para eso, debía cortar el vínculo con Mavis.

La había seguido por todo lugar que ella pisó desde que su gremio se partió, se separó por la mitad y cada pedazo de él, se alejó. La había seguido y ahora que por fin la tenía frente a él:

¿Por qué su mano estaba temblando? Solo tenía que eliminarla, desvanecerla, hacer que su espíritu se perdiera para siempre.

¿Cómo era posible que estando muerta, siguiera eliminando sus pensamientos maltrechos? ¿Cómo era que su cálida luz todavía podía…tocarlo?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿¡Por qué no podía hacerlo!? ¡Joder! Era lo único que se interponía en su camino—. Zeref.

Su nombre le sonó a canticos de los ángeles, y de repente tuvo que apretar la mandíbula con fuerza.

Que estúpido.

Que débil.

Bajó el brazo extendido hacia ella, perdiendo toda la fuerza y determinación que había arrastrado tanto tiempo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, fue como si una caricia le atravesara el alma, y súbitamente, recuerdos lo envolvieron. Ella era la única que podía permanecer tan cerca de él, mirándolo directamente sin temor ni miedo; parecía tan segura de sí misma. Sabía lo que le provocaba, sabía que él no podía vivir sin ella. Pero también sabía de sus planes, sabía de la aniquilación que estaba por llevarse a cabo.

—Mavis—su voz sonó ronca. Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron y se sorprendió cuando un escalofrío recorrió su delicado y pequeño cuerpo. ¿Es que acaso por fin le temía? ¿Había sucedido…lo impensable? Dio un paso al frente, ella retrocedió. Y esta vez le aterró que ella tuviera miedo.

Si ella había comenzado a temblar a causa de él, significaba que la había perdido; y eso significaba que la había perdido para siempre.

Había logrado perforar ese vínculo irrompible, y en cierta forma, lo que más le dolía era haber perforado aquella inocente alma, apagado la luz, contagiando su oscuridad y _muerte_.

—Mavis—repitió buscando su voz desde el fondo de su garganta. Ella frunció el ceño, y aquella mínima señal de debilidad, desapareció cuando caminó hacia él, con esos diminutos y perfectos pies descalzos. Se paró justo frente a él con la cara en alto y la mandíbula apretada. Ella nunca se dejaría intimidar, y eso lo hizo sonreír—. Lo lamento, Mavis.

—Te sentí—le dijo segura de sí misma y cambiando el peso de su cuerpo hacia su otro pie-. Me has seguido desde que el gremio se desvaneció.

Zeref asintió.

—Tengo que terminar contigo-contestó evitando morder su labio inferior—. Tú eres mi único obstáculo.

Ella sonrió.

No. Mavis sabía que ella no era en realidad su único obstáculo, ella podía ser parte de ellos, sí; pero en realidad, los únicos que se interponían entre él y la completa maldad, eran sus propios sentimientos. Zeref era mucho más que solo un mago oscuro, no era la persona malvada y oscura que él pensaba.

Ella lo conocía. Lo conocía como a las palmas de sus manos, desde el inicio había descubierto sus sentimientos de soledad, y ella había estado dispuesta a ayudarlo, porque sabía que lo necesitaba. Y entonces había sucedido.

Ni él, ni ella se habían preparado, y cuando se dieron cuenta, simplemente era demasiado tarde.

¿Él se había rehusado a aceptarlo? Claro, pero con el tiempo llegó a hacerlo. Y así fue como sus sentimientos se fundieron en uno, y no solo eso, si no también partes de ellos mismos formaron parte del otro. La dualidad de todo el universo, las dos fuerzas complementarias que se encuentran frente a frente. Cada uno poseía una parte del otro, un complemento del que dependían sus propias existencias y que a su vez, cada uno guardaba dentro del otro.

—Si tan solo, lo lograras hacer—le contestó con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el alma. Se paró de puntitas para enredar sus manos detrás de su cuello—. ¿Verdad?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Com: Yeeees. Feliz Cumpleaños, y espero que te haya gustado. Pensé mucho en el tipo de acoso, pero como tenía que ser en el universo de Fairy Tail, lo dejé así.**

 **Bueno, me despido:3**

 **Besos, Dan.**


End file.
